My Sweet Prince
by Darkira
Summary: The war changed too much for both Harry and Draco. The only solace can be found in the least likely place. A little one shot based on some songs and general themes. Slash/Drarry.


**Disclaimer****: **The Harry Potter-universe belongs to JKR and all those movie companies and whatnot. Not me, obviously.

Couldn't have done this without my Potter-beta, vampireisthenewblack.

A/N somewhere down there. *points*

**:: :: :: :: ::**

**My**** Sweet ****Prince**

How it happened, Harry didn't know.

Maybe there was some strange magic at work here, but somehow he wasn't upset or too curious to find out for sure either. It was all too good to ignore or question.

He'd come back to Hogwarts after everything settled down after the war. Right now, he was filling in for the Dark Arts teacher. It was fun, a couple of weeks while the real teacher recovered from a nasty encounter with one of the creatures he was supposed to be able to defend himself and the children from.

Harry was sitting in the afternoon sun. It was Hogsmeade-day for the students and Harry was relaxing, knowing he wouldn't be distracted. Well...not by anyone but _him_.

There was quiet music flowing from the iPod that lay next to him on the grass. Arthur had cleverly found a way to make muggle music players work around magic without breaking down and Harry indulged himself with some very good muggle bands. Like this one.

His playlist consisted of a half a dozen well picked songs that, despite sounding dark, let his mind rest. Hermione had told him his obsession with the band was something his mind used to counterbalance his experiences in the war. "Fight the darkness with lighter darkness," she had said, making Harry smile in a melancholy way.

He had studied, become an Auror and ended up teaching Defence, muggle history and whatnot for the children here when he was needed. He didn't really want to do the regular Auror's job, it wasn't fun or interesting more than occasionally. The children were what made Harry happy, their enthusiasm when they learned something new made Harry forget the horrors of the war momentarily. Not always.

Another thing that helped immensely was...

"Here you are," a dry yet strangely warm voice said as the person invaded his space, stepping in front of the sunlight.

"You have a halo," Harry observed as the blond plopped down beside him.

Draco propped himself on his elbow and stretched his long limbs. He reminded Harry of some strange mixture of a dragon and a cat...

"And you're staring again." Draco said, tilting his head to listen to the music he knew so well by now. He had never listened to muggle music before he heard Harry listening to it one day, months ago.

Somehow the music suited the new, darker Harry. The adult Harry who had borne the burden, lived through it and was now surviving, just like Draco himself was.

It took a war for them to see each other clearly.

Draco looked at the strange man laying on the green grass that matched his eyes perfectly. Harry always wore muggle clothing outside school hours. Jeans and t-shirts, old ratty band ones usually. Draco tried to make out the print on Harry's chest.

"Audioslave." Harry told him and squinted his eyes in the way that made Draco's heart flutter strangely.

Things had changed, so much.

It was almost summer now, school would be over soon and they hadn't talked about what would happen during the break. Yet it didn't matter, somehow Draco knew they would be doing something together. They needed to officially 'come out' to their friends, the people they had left after the war.

Draco suspected Weas... Ron, might have something to say and he was generally terrified of the future prospect of visiting the Burrow but Harry had met Narcissa already so there was really no reason to panic...

"Hey, where did you go?" Harry asked softly, taking his own glasses off and placed them next to his strange muggle music player. He turned towards Draco.

The blond sighed and they reached for each other simultaneously, hands finding comfort as Harry rolled them so that Draco was flat on his back. The now familiar weight on top of him felt so good, so comforting.

There was no need for words, they knew they had two hours and they were covered by the castle wall. Besides nobody came to this side anyway, not when there was Hogsmeade to go to.

Kissing languidly, they removed their clothes, Harry's muggle-ones and Draco's casual robe and slacks. There was no fumbling anymore, just confident, peaceful undressing. They knew they needed this, each other, the connection.

It helped them battle the demons, the pain, the nightmares and memories. The losses.

Draco rolled them, leaning to kiss Harry who reached blindly to get the lube from his bag. He passed the bottle to Draco and once again they moved like they had been choreographed.

The sting of the preparation was welcome, it began to take Harry where he needed to be. His magic hummed around him more intensely. He knew Draco fed off the magic, his own having suffered in the war. Someone had cast a spell, a dark and ancient one, making Draco's magic pour from him like blood from a wound. Not all, just enough, too much.

It's not that Harry minded Draco wanting to be in touch with his. He had so much magic he didn't always know what to do with it. If he was upset, he radiated destructive magic. He had thought it would calm down after the war but it hadn't. Draco calmed it for him, all he needed was a touch from his old enemy and he was calm again.

When Draco entered him he arched, letting his magic surround them both, letting it hum free and satisfied like they'd soon be too. Sometimes he wondered if Draco had veela-blood in him, nothing had ever felt this good before. He'd never felt this connected to anyone.

Draco, while waiting for Harry's body to accept him, thought about the magic too. They said it might come back in time, but for now he was happy to be close to Harry. He could still function and he hoped he would never need any of the complex spells again. He could hardly cast a Protego right now. The only time he felt completely fine was with Harry. It didn't matter if they slept, sat eating dinner or were joined like this, they felt complete.

When they began to move, slowly to the rhythm of the song, Draco was happy he chose to come back to Hogwarts to teach potions. If he hadn't, he might be elsewhere, not content like this. Not happy like he will be soon, even if it's still temporary. The happiness that engulfed them in post-coital bliss was perfect, but it faded and they were like addicts, needing more and more every day. Summer was coming, they could spend all their time together if they wanted to.

The rocking of Draco's hips or the tiny sounds they were making never changed pace, they were in sync with the song playing. Draco looked into Harry's eyes, seeing all he knew was reflected back in his own. There was no love there, not yet, but it was close like the hint of tears. The love glistened in Harry's eyes and filled Draco's heart. No words were needed and maybe they'd never say them, but in that moment everything was perfect.

Harry shifted, wrapping his legs around Draco to get closer. His eyes began to flutter and he became silent. At first it had been strange to the blond, how different Harry was from any other Draco had ever slept with. Others became louder when their climax would grow nearer, Harry wouldn't do that. Another way that the black haired man in his arms was different from almost everyone else Draco had ever met.

He was getting close now too. The song changed, the new rhythm was faster just like the strange player had known what was needed.

Just like always, Draco felt a rush of magic from Harry as the wizard underneath him tensed. The chain reaction was immediate; the magic pushed Draco over the edge and he drove into Harry once more, tilting his head back. As Harry felt Draco come undone, it triggered his own orgasm and he leaned up and bit Draco's exposed throat.

For a moment in time the two wizards with such different levels of magic were one. They counteracted all the negative and rode the bliss together.

When Harry finally released his teeth from Draco's throat and the blond slumped down on him, Harry felt the serenity for a moment. He whispered a wandless healing spell to make the teethmarks fade.

"You get possessive..." Draco mumbled against his neck.

"Mmmh...and you like it." Harry said in the same, relaxed tone.

"Never thought I'd say this...but yes." Draco admitted.

Harry's fingertips danced on the skin of Draco's back and they both smiled. The song changed again and to Harry's shock, it was Draco who hummed it this time.

"And my music is growing on you too..." the green eyed wizard grinned.

**:: :: :: :: ::**

**A****/****N****: **This will be posted on my Potterverse LJ soon. Also, that's where you'll find the beta'd version of NYBA in case you're interested. The LJ is called amortentiadraco and yeah you can probably find it yourself without a link, right?

The band Harry keeps listening to are Placebo.

The Songs are_ My__ Sweet__ Prince_, _Running __Up __That __Hill_ (a Kate Bush-cover), _I__ Feel__ You_ (a Depeche Mode-cover), _Every__ You__, __Every__ Me_, _Pure __Morning_ and _Ask __For __Answers_.

If you liked it, say something. If you didn't, meh. ;)


End file.
